Gram-Positive bacteria are responsible for a major portion of bacterial infections. Although some species in this group are easily identified, better general methods are still needed. It is expected that this new technology will not only permit identification of the commonly addressed Gram-positive organisms but will permit rapid and accurate identification of less common Gram-positive bacteria which frequently cause serious infection in compromised hosts. Existing products cannot adequately identify these organisms. Biolog holds two patents on a new redox method of testing which can be developed into identification tests for all clinically important microorganisms. These tests will identify an organism based on patterns of carbon source utilization. The method employes a tetrazolium dye to colorimetrically indicate carbon source oxidation. This Phase I study will demonstrate the feasibility of developing a rapid and accurate speciation kit for Gram-Positive bacteria. Two tasks are involved: (1) the development of a suspension medium compatible with the redox chemistry which is tailored to this group of organisms, and (2) a survey of approximately 200 organic chemicals to demonstrate that new and useful speciation tests can be found. Biolog's technology offers many advantages over present technologies. The principal advantages are: (1) speed - for most microorganisms tests can be completed in 2 hours, (2) simplicity - this is an easy to inoculate and read single color method, and (3) accuracy - drawing from thousands of potential carbon source utilization tests should enable us to develop tests that are more accurate than any presently available.